SilverNightowl
- Meetings= - Final Hour= - Lost Hope= }} |caption = |title = Thief of Heart |age = 9.5 Solar Sweeps (18 Earth years at time of death) |trolltag = SweetMemory |style = Normal: Uses images of Leon sprites as emoticons. Like Monoki, she uses '5' to replace 's', but also types in caps and uses the lowercase 'e'. |relations = Monoki Delias - Dancestor The Screamer - Post-scratch self |specibus = Bladekind |modus = Gun |planet = Unknown, possibly Monoki's world. |like = Jewelry, Alternian folklore, horror stories, cute things |hate = Being Grimheart and her own past. }} Introduction What ha5 happened to you? Your name is KUMACO DELIAS. And you're not who you are anymore. Back in the day, you used to type clearly... In your own voice. But now that the Grimheart got you, you don't know anymore. You think the other trolls now hate you for this. The Grimheart has cursed you. It has... But no matter. You're dead. And that's good. You have a liking for almost all things cute. Lusi, plushies, and more!!! You even have your own and it's almost like your lusus! How do you like THAT for cute?! You just want to hug it all the time- no... ALL DAY EVERYDAY!!!! WHERE IS THAT PLUSHIE??? YOU NEED IT NOW!!!! You also love jewelry. Why? Because of Alternian folklore, of course! You want to know more about the other world your Dancestor lives in. You keep hearing stories about it all the time!!! And it amazes you so much. All the trolls that used to exist, all the adventures the past had! It gives you the need to write a book about this!!! You can't wait a bit!!! And that's why you love jewelry. Because it reminds you of Alternia in the past, where they had tons of jewels and coins and more!!! You even like horror movies! It inspires you a whole lot! And you just wish you could make your own. But you have no idea how to!!! Does it require education??? School??? Programs??? You want to know the secrets behind it! You are so impatient sometimes, ya know. BUT. You hate your past. You used to be respected, and now you worry every troll will laugh at you now that the Grimheart effect remains in you. You even hate your past, which explains how it got into effect. You worry your Dancestor will end up just like you... You don't wish for that to happen. Your trolltag is silverNightowl and you "YOU HAVe TO ADMIT THI5, BUT YOU NeeD to CHANGe THe WAY YOU TYPe. IT'5 eMBARRA5ING." Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Monoki and Kumaco's names you take away Ki from Monoki, and Co from Kumaco and combine them together are a reference to the Dangan Ronpa antagonist's name, which is Monokuma, or Monobear, since Kuma means 'bear' in Japanese. *Monoki went Grimheart slowly, since Hier said 'Leon' and 'Heart' approximately 5 times. Thus, Monoki went 'BASEBALL BERSERKIES!!! .A.' when she started to randomly say 'AHO' in her conversation with her. Then her 'AHO-Ing' got out of control, and her skin color changed to a tuncan-gray red, with her hair nearly looking like Leon's. Thus, she went Grimheart. *Kumaco went Grimheart because of her own ancestor, who killed and possessed her when she went God Tier. *Hier finds Kumaco as 'HER OTHER SELF!!!'. But Kumaco finds her very annoying. Very. VERY. Annoying. *The Screamer, the post scratch self of Kumaco, was Grimheart at the beginning, but didn't use Leon as her emotions. She used Mondo emoticons, since her personality was just like his. *Monoki has much more determination to fight her ancestor. So does Hier. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Red Blood Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Knightofbreaath Category:WTSH session